Sunshine in a Bag
by Aaia
Summary: AU, mental institution setting. Akuroku: red ugly Axel meets pretty blond Roxas, while Daddy is on the prowl. Slightly crazy.


**Disclaimer** - I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything by The Gorillaz.  
**AN** - I suggest listening to Clint Eastwood by The Gorillaz while listening to this. Long AN at the end.

**Sunshine in a Bag  
**Aaia

* * *

I wake up to a white room, devoid of everything. All that's in the room is the too hard bed I'm strapped to, padded walls and a slight break in the padding, indicating that there is, indeed, an escape method. The padding had a strange gleam to it, and it's hurting my eyes. I close them, blocking everything out. The next time I open my eyes, I notice a hole high high high up on the ceiling. That's where they're watching me from. Those fuckers aren't dead yet! I've got to get out of here..

* * *

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless,but not for long  
The future is coming on_

_

* * *

_

I struggle against the bindings around my wrists and ankles. They've already got me. I can't leave! How am I supposed to defend myself?! I struggle harder, and my wrists begin to hurt. They're turning red and I can only assume my ankles are as well. Why can't I see my ankle..? They've got my neck too! I want to scream, but Daddy can't know that I'm here. This whole situation would be worse.. I slam my wrists up as hard as I can, and I can't help but cry out as the restraints bite into my wrists, drawing blood. They've put spikes on my restraints! I feel the blood cradling my wrist and ankles and neck, and then the door opens.

* * *

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

* * *

_

These must be Daddy's helpers; they're here to make sure I don't escape or die. I can't die on Daddy.. He wants to kill me himself. He's always wanted to kill me. My hair is too red.. My eyes too green.. My body too tall.. Too thin.. I'm nothing but a freak. He wants me dead. He wants to murder me himself.

* * *

_Yeah... Ha Ha!  
Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs

* * *

_

What are they filling me with? It must be something.. Oh there goes my mind. I need that if I'm going to survive daddy's attempts to murder me again. It's getting harder to think.. To stay awake. I think this is Daddy himself.. It's the only way..

* * *

_And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look I'll make it all manageable

* * *

_

I wake up and surpise myself. I'm still breathing; The thorns have been pulled from my wrists.. Daddy hasn't come yet. Somehow, all the restraints are gone. A helper comes into where I'm being held for Daddy, and takes my arm. This is it. I'm about to breathe my last bit of air.

* * *

_Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?

* * *

_

There are more people here. How many people is Daddy planning on disposing? There is one woman.. She looks so sad.. Her eyes are distant. Daddy must have ripped her from her family. I pass another room, where a boy with slate colored hair is sitting. His arms are heavily bandaged. Daddy must have gotten him pretty bad. I pass by rooms and rooms before the helper leads me into another room. There is a circle of people here. We must be next in line for Daddy.

* * *

_Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hearable

* * *

_

There is a blond boy. His eyes sparkle, but at the same time look so distant. He must have been a special pick. This is what Daddy always wanted; A blond.. A short someone.. A blue-eyed someone.. A not-so-thin someone. This is that someone. He looks at me. I want to rescue him. Daddy can't have him!

* * *

_What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To know the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
For you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gunsmokin' righteous with one token  
Psychic among those  
Possess you with one go

* * *

_

"Axel.. Can you take a seat?"

They're talking to me. This is the end of the line. I scour the room; there are no exits.

"Axel.. Please take a seat?"

I sit down and stare ahead. There isn't much I can do now. I always knew it was coming.

"Welcome to group, everyone. You're all here for a reason, and will be coming to this group for a month, at least. Let's go around and introduce ourselves. My name is Cloud, and I've been working here for almost five years. Axel, if you could go next?"

* * *

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless,but not for long  
The future is coming on

* * *

_

"I can't tell you anything. You'll tell Daddy, and then he'll have more reason to kill me. Please don't make me tell you anything."

Cloud gives me a look. "Axel.. You're safe here. There is no one who will hurt you here."

"You're being paid to say that. I've been through this before. Daddy hires all the pretty ones; all the one's I'm not. He hires them all to watch me; to kill everyone. It's your job to get me prepared for Daddy."

Cloud gives another look. He knows I can see right through him.

"Who is Daddy?"

"Daddy is Daddy. He's coming for me. I tried to kill him once. I failed; and now he's watching me through the holes in the ceiling. He's waiting until you're done preparing me. I have to be perfect before he can look at me. Then he'll kill me."

"How did you try to kill him?"

I grin, and I know I must look crazy. "I shot him. And I shot him wife and other children. None of them can come after me. Except Daddy. He escaped."

* * *

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

* * *

_

The pretty blond is looking at me. He grins at me. "I shot Sora."

Cloud glanced towards the blond, after looking at me for a second longer than he should have. Daddy must be paying him overtime.

"Who is Sora?"

* * *

_The essence the basics  
Without it you make it  
Allow me to make this  
Child, like in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy

* * *

_

The pretty blond locked eyes with Cloud.

"Sora is that son of a bitch that keeps trying to take over my body. He can't have it; it's mine!"

"Ah, Roxas."

Pretty blond Roxas. I grin lopsidedly at him. He smirks at me. Daddy won't get him. He's too strong.

* * *

_I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child apiece  
Every cloud you see  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise

* * *

_

The helper comes back to retrieve me. I guess I didn't pass inspection. Daddy doesn't want me yet. It's only a matter of time though. Pretty blond Roxas has to be saved from here. Daddy can't kill him. Daddy won't kill him. Daddy.. He'll replace me. Pretty blond Roxas will be the new ugly red Axel, and Daddy will be happy. Pretty blond Roxas can't go through that. Pretty blond Roxas won't last.

* * *

_Now I'm sucking to your lies  
Through Russ, though not his muscles  
__But the percussion he provides  
With me as a guide  
But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner

* * *

_

The helper leaves me in the waiting room for Daddy. The hole in the ceiling seems bigger, somehow. How could Daddy have made the hole bigger? He knows. Daddy knows about pretty blond Roxas. Daddy knows I won't let him have him. Oh no no no, pretty blond Roxas is mine. Daddy can't have him!

"DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

The hole glares back at me; it's trying to suck me in. It's trying to silence me. Daddy's calling!

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ROXAS!"

* * *

_So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
With a few rhymes so mother fuckers  
Remember where the thought is  
I brought all this

* * *

_

I claw at the padding. Underneath it has to be the key. The keyblade. To get me out; the key to the door. The door to light! To my light! To my pretty blond Roxas! Daddy isn't happy! The hole.. It's screaming.. Daddy knows.

The helpers are back.. With their mind erasers. I can't let them touch me!

I shove one's nose up as hard as I can, and shove the other out of my way. I need to get to pretty blond Roxas before Daddy does. Daddy will hurt him! Daddy will kill him! Daddy doesn't want him anymore! He just wants to kill my pretty blond Roxas!

* * *

_So you can survive when law is lawless  
Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
No squealing, remember  
That it's all in your head

* * *

_

The rooms I pass are filled again. The blond woman with the sad eyes, the slate haired boy with the bandaged arm.. They're all looking at me. They want to be free. I can't free them. Daddy has to be satisfied with what I leave behind. Daddy can have them all, except my pretty blond Roxas.

Pretty blond Roxas.. His room is at the end of the hall. I can hear him! I can smell him! I can see him!

"Roxas."

* * *

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on

* * *

_

He smirks up at me. Oh he knows!

"Daddy won't touch you. I won't let him have you."

He smirks again. Oh oh oh he knows!

"I knew you would come, Axel. I've waited a long time."

"You don't have to wait anymore. Let me take you where Daddy can't touch you."

* * *

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

* * *

_

The helpers are back. They can't take us to Daddy now! It's too late! We'll take ourselves where Daddy doesn't exist. The only means available! Daddy can't be everywhere.. He is limited. We are not. Pretty blond Roxas and ugly red Axel. Daddy and Sora can live together. Daddy can have Sora. He can't have pretty blond Roxas.

One helper grabs pretty blond Roxas' arm. They're trying to take him from me! That is unacceptable!

I tear his arm off with a satisfying yank and snap the other's neck. Too bad for them.

"Fuck you, Daddy."

* * *

_My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

* * *

_

Pretty blond Roxas looks at me with that smirk in place. He reaches under the mattress and gives me a shiny keyblade. He smirks at me and stands there. He knows. He knows!

"You know."

"It's the only way to escape Sora and Daddy."

That's the only answer I need from my pretty blond Roxas.

* * *

_My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

* * *

_

The keyblade slides into his chest smoothly. Pretty blond Roxas barely moves. He closes his pretty blue eyes and clenches his pretty white fists. The keyblade glides in a second time, and this time my pretty blond Roxas is depending on me.. To stand.. And to keep releasing him. The keyblade meets his pretty white chest eleven more times.

With my pretty blond Roxas in my arms, I know Daddy is powerless now. There is nothing he can do to keep me from freedom. This is it! Goodbye, you motherfucker!

* * *

_My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
__My future.

* * *

_

**Aaia says:** This is a pretty complicated story. It's a one-shot, obviously. So there isn't going to be a sequel. It's AU, and akuroku, although it's not very traditional akuroku. Clint Eastwood by The Gorillaz is a pretty fucked up song when you think about it. So, why not write a fucked up story to go along with it? This is probably the longest one-shot I've ever written.

Alright. To explain a few things.

Roxas. He suffers from Multiple Personality disorder. Sora is his other half. Sora comes out occasionally and makes Roxas' life shit. Also.. No, he isn't psychic or whatever. He just understands Axel. Cuz seriously, those two: OTP.

Axel. He suffers from Paranoid Schizophrenia. He's just a tad bit loopy.

The keyblade Roxas shows Axel. It's really a toothbrush filed down to a really sharp point. They do it in jails, and Roxas has been in the mental institution for a while now, so he's had some time on his hands.

The hole in the ceiling is the ventilation. You know, for heat and air conditioning.

The woman is Larxene and the slate haired boy is Zexion.

Anything else you need to know, review with your question, or whatever and I'll let you know!

Reviews and always nice, even if you don't have a question.


End file.
